Namanya Sakura
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Datang ke pesta dan di lamar oleh pria yang tidak di kenal, itulah yang Sakura alami. Romance islami.
1. Bidadari?

Gadis cantik berkerudung syar'i itu terpekik senang saat apa yang dia inginkan akhirnya terkabul, motor kawasaki ninji empat tak berwarna hitam metalik, kini terparkir di depan matanya apalagi saat cahaya matahari mengenai _body_ motor gede itu, membuat kedua _emerald_ milik gadis itu semakin terpesona.

"Kak Sasori memang tahu deh apa yang aku inginkan." ujarnya bahagia sambil mengelus _body_ motor itu dengan tangannya yang berwarna putih seperti kulit orang Jepang pada umumnya.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari gadis berkerudung hijau muda itu hanya tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh tahun itu terlihat bahagia akan hadiah yang di berikan oleh kakak untuk dirinya. Hadiah ini adalah perjanjian mereka dulu, kalau dirinya berhasil menamatkan kuliah dalam waktu tiga tahun maka Sasori, nama sang kakak. Akan memberinya hadiah, seusai dengan apa yang gadis itu inginkan dan inilah yang gadis itu inginkan, meskipun dia terlihat anggun dalam balutan dress panjang dan jilbab syar'i tapi dia adalah gadis yang tangguh dan terkadang ingin melakukan hal yang seperti laki-laki biasanya lakukan seperti, berkuda, memanah, berlatih bela diri dan juga menggunakan motor gede, sang ayah sudah melarang tapi melihat kecerian di kedua _emerald_ indah milik putrinya itu sudah cukup membuat sang ayah mengizinkan dirinya, dengan alasan tidak mau mengekang putri bungsunya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, besok baru kau boleh menungganginya keliling Tokyo." ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan adiknya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ayaiyai _capten_!" serunya riang. Sementara itu Sasori hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Adik bungsunya itu benar-benar tomboy padahal penampilannya terlihat begitu alim.

Di tempat lain, seorang pria berstelan jas hitam lengkap sedang menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang berdampingan dengan gedung perusahaan miliknya dalam diam lalu suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan pria berparas tampan itu, kedua _onyx_ hitamnya melirik sebentar lalu mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Sesosok pria paruh baya masuk ke dalam ruangannya membuat pria muda itu membalikan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi kaca besar yang menampilkan gedung-gedung di luar sana.

" _Sumimasen_ Uchiha _-sama_." ujarnya sesopan mungkin sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat didepan pria yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hn." pria muda itu hanya menyahut dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas.

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan lalu menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna biru yang sejak tadi dia bawa, pria paruh baya itu menaruhnya begitu saja di atas meja atasannya.

"Ini undangan dari SC Crop yang mereka kirim pagi ini." ujarnya menejelaskan.

Pria muda itu mengangguk paham lalu duduk di kursi kebesarannya kemudian meraih undangan berwarna biru dan dibukanya.

"Siapkan karangan bunga dengan ucapan selamat atas hotel berbintang tujuh yang baru saja mereka bangun." ujarnya setelah membaca isi undangan tersebut kemudian menaruh undangan itu di antara tumpukan dokumen yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Saya mengerti, kalau begitu saya undur diri." ujar pria paruh baya sambil membungkukkan badannya kembali.

"Hn." pria muda itu kembali bergumam tidak jelas dan pria paruh baya langsung keluar dari dalam ruangan, meskipun hanya gumaman tidak jelas tapi dia mengerti maksud tuannya itu.

 **...**

Jalanan ibu kota Tokyo seolah tidak sepi atau tidur meskipun menara jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam dan hampir mendekati pukul sebelas malam, sebuah motor kawasaki ninja berwarna hitam melesat membelah jalanan kota Tokyo dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Angin yang menerpa tubuh sang gadis bermata _emerald_ itu terasa sangat dingin padahal dirinya sudah mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal bahkan kedua tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan agar tidak ke dinginan dan ini di karenakan Tokyo baru saja musim salju dan sedang peralihan menuju musim semi dimana kuncup-kuncup bunga Sakura mulai bermunculan dan akan bermekaran dalam hitungan hari.

Senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya saat mengingat betapa indahnya kota Tokyo di saat musim semi, musim yang identik dengan kehangatan dan cinta yang seolah kembali bersemi dengan mekarnya bunga Sakura, bunga kebanggaan negeri matahari terbit itu.

Gadis itu membelokan motornya kearah kanan dimana jalanan lebih sepi dan juga dia bisa kebut-kebutan sesukanya. Disaat dia asik memacu motornya dengan cepat, kedua _emerald_ nya tanpa sengaja menangkap seorang pria yang kualahan melawan sepuluh orang pria berkajet hitam seorang diri.

Pria muda bermata _onyx_ kelam itu mengahapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan kasar dan berusaha untuk mempertahakan diri untuk melawan mereka semua tapi kedatangan sebuah motor ninja sedikit menyelamatkan dirinya, motor itu berhenti tepat didepan dirinya sehingga mereka para pria berjaket hitam seketika mundur secara refleks.

Gadis itu turun dari atas motornya setelah mematikan mesin motor, helm hitam masih terpasang di kepalanya tanpa minat untuk dia buka.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat..." gadis itu berhitung sambil menunjukan satu persatu pria yang menghajar pria muda berstelan jas tadi, suaranya sedikit teredam karena sebagian dari wajahnya di tutupi masker hitam.

"Tidak adil." ujarnya lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil memperhatikan pria-pria itu.

"Kalau di lihat dari fisik, sepertinya kau perempuan dan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini nona kalau tidak mau kami jadikan pemuas nafsu kami malam ini." ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan seringai lalu di ikuti tawa teman-temannya yang terdengar merendahkan.

"Pergilah, ini masalah ku." ujar pria bermata _onyx_ dengan tatapan tajam.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, "Jangan meremehkan diriku karena aku perempuan." ujarnya sinis lalu berjalan mendekati salah satu pria berjaket hitam, helmnya masih terpasang rapi.

"Aku tidak takut!"

"AAAAAKH!" pria itu berteriak karena salah satu kakinya di injak oleh seorang gadis dengan kekuatan yang hampir sama seperti laki-laki.

Gadis itu menyeringai dari balik maskernya lalu menghindari setiap pukulan yang melayang kearahnya, pria yang dia tolong ikut membantu dengan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lima-lima, bagaimana?" ujarnya memberi tawaran dan lansung di iyakan oleh pria yang dia tolong lalu mereka pun bertarung dengan membagi lawan mereka menjadi lima-lima.

Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat gadis itu menghindari setiap pukulan yang mengarah padanya lalu dibalasnya dengan telak membuat salah satu pria meringis kesakitan karena gadis itu menendang selangkangannya dengan cukup keras hingga dirinya berguling di aspal yang dingin dan masih terlihat basah oleh salju yang mencair.

Mereka yang melihat rekan mereka sudah tidak berdaya karena tendangan maut gadis itu semakin menggila mengarahkan tendangan dan pukulan mereka yang berakhir sia-sia dan mereka berguguran dengan cepat.

Sementara itu, di bagian pria yang di tolongnya baru ada dua orang yang tumbang dan akhirnya dia ikut turun tangan lalu mereka bersepuluh kabur begitu saja saat mereka tahu kalau mereka kalah telak karena seorang gadis yang bahkan usianya baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh tahun itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya kepada pria yang memiliki iris _onyx_ tajam namun memikat.

"Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya seperti itu kepada mu." sahutnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam tapi terlihat bersahabat.

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan, "Aku tak apa." jawabnya.

Pria itu mengangguk seraya menghela napas lega lalu kembali menatapnya seperti tadi, tajam namun memikat. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku." ujarnya ramah lalu memaksa kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk lengkungan keatas.

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum dari balik masker dan juga helm yang menutupi kepalanya, "Sepertinya kau harus berlatih untuk sering tersenyum, tuan." ujarnya kemudian menaiki motornya lagi lalu menghidupkan mesinnya.

"Sepertinya akan aku coba dan apa aku boleh tahu nama mu nona?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

"Anggap saja _guest_ atau _no name._ " jawabnya lalu bersiap untuk pergi tapi pria itu mecegat dengan berdiri didepan motornya.

"Aku ingin membalas kebaikan mu nona." ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang serius. Gadis itu hampir tertawa melihat betapa kaku dan dinginnya pria yang berhadapan dengan dirinya saat ini.

Pria dingin biasanya akan luluh oleh seorang gadis yang menawarkan cinta dan kehangatan tapi tekadang pria seperti ini juga suka menyakiti hati wanita.

"Dengan mengatakan terima kasih, itu sudah cukup bagiku dan tuan, aku hanya ingin memberi mu satu saran." ujarnya kepada pria yang berdiri didepan motornya.

"Saran apa?" sahutnya.

"Berlatihlah untuk tersenyum dan bersosialisasi. Kau membutuhkannya." jawab gadis itu lalu mendorong motornya kebelakang dengan kedua kakinya sendiri lalu mengegas motornya pelan, meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri di tengah sepinya malam.

 **...**

Uchiha Sasuke menatap malas kerumunan orang yang sedang saling bercengkrama dan mengobrol sambil memegang segelas anggur dengan sangat beribawa seolah menunjukan kedudukan mereka yang tinggi.

Sasuke meraih gelas tinggi yang berisi jus jeruk yang ada di atas meja lalu meminumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya.

Sasuke kembali terdiam cukup lama setelah salah satu pria baya yang mengaku sebagai pemilik saham terbesar di FN Crop pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri, Sasuke terlalu malas hanya untuk berbicara kepada mereka semua yang hanya membahas uang, laba, untung, rugi dan juga berusaha menjodohkan anak gadis mereka kepada dirinya tanpa tahu kalau dirinya saat ini seorang muslim.

Yah, dia akui kalau dirinya saat ini sekarang adalah muslim sejak satu tahun yang lalu di karenakan tanpa sengaja mendengar suara anak-anak yang sedang bernyanyi melantunkan rangkaian kata yang begitu menenangkan hati dan jiwa saat mendengarnya.

Sasuke yang merasa penasaran bertanya kepada anak-anak itu, lagu apa yang sedang mereka lantunkan lalu mereka menjawab bahwa lagu yang mereka lantunkan adalah sholawat nabi yang isinya adalah pujian untuk baginda Rosululloh, seorang nabi yang di cintai oleh kaum muslim dan muslimah di seluruh dunia bahkan tumbuhan dan hewan memuji rosululloh dan bertasbih kepada yang maha kuasa setiap detiknya.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan penjelasan anak-anak itu mulai membuka hatinya untuk mencari tahu siapa itu Muhammad dan apa yang membuatnya begitu di cintai banyak orang?

Setelah mengetahui semuanya hingga ke seluk-beluknya, Sasuke menangis dan bersujud di dalam kamarnya sambil mengumamkan nama Allah terus menerus hingga dia merasa tenang dan sejak saat itu Sasuke meninggalkan semua kebiasaannya yang sering pergi ke klub malam, minum-minuman keras, dan juga berpesta pora dengan membeli banyak barang mewah.

Dan dalam urusan jodoh, dia berserah diri kepada yang maha kuasa, kapan dirinya akan di kirimkan bidadari yang akan melengkapi separuh agamanya dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Pintu _ballroom_ kembali terbuka pertanda ada tamu lagi yang datang. Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka itu setelah menaruh gelasnya kembali keatas meja.

Seorang gadis cantik berkerudung syar'i berjalan memasuki ballroom dengan sangat anggun di setiap langkah kaki yang di ambilnya.

Semua mata memandang kearah gadis itu termasuk Sasuke yang tanpa sadar menatap gadis cantik itu lama bahkan kakinya berjalan sendiri tanpa di sadari.

Kedua mata gadis itu terlihat indah berbinar apalagi bentuknya yang besar dan tidak sipit seperti orang Jepang, kedua alisnya hitam terukir dengan sangat sempurna, bibirnya mungil berwarna chery, hidunya mancung dengan begitu sempurna membuat sebagian pria-pria yang ada di dalam ruangan ini terdiam karena terpesona tapi satu yang menghalangi kecantikan gadis itu di mata mereka, kerudung dan pakaiannya.

Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, gadis itu terlihat seperti titisan bidadari surga di matanya dan mungkinkah gadis itu adalah bidadari yang maha kuasa kirimkan untuknya? Kalau iya maka gadis itu akan dia perjuangkan sampai akhir.

Di samping gadis itu, berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak tampan dan gagah meski usianya habis di makan waktu tapi meskipun begitu dia masih kuat dan gagah untuk menjaga gadis cantik yang sedang mengamit lengan kanannya saat ini.

"Haruno-san?" ujar salah satu pria paruh baya yang berdiri tak dari pria itu.

"Ah... Kato-san." sahutnya ramah lalu menghampiri pria yang menyapanya.

"Jadi dia putri mu?" tanya pria bermarga Kato kepada pria bermarga Haruno karena di Jepang kebanyakan mereka memanggil nama seseorang dengan marga dan menambahkan akhiran –san yang pertanda bahwa mereka saling menghormati dan juga itu sangat sopan dan memanggil dengan nama kecil adalah hal yang kurang sopan apalagi kalau tidak akrab atau dekat.

"Yah, dia putri bungsuku. Namanya Haruno Sakura." ujarnya memperkenalkan nama putrinya.

Sakura, nama gadis itu tersenyum kecil lalu membungkukkan badannya singkat.

"Dia cantik dan juga anggun." komentar Kato.

Ayah Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya, "Arigatou gozaimashu." ujarnya tulus dan pria bermarga Kato ikut tersenyum lalu mereka kembali hanyut dalam obrolan.

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan setiap pembicaraan ayahnya yang saling menanyakan kabar lalu berganti topik dengan berbicara soal saham perusahaan yang Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sakura izin untuk meninggalkan ayahnya untuk mengambil air minum dan setelah mendapat izin barulah Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari lengan ayahnya kemudian menghampiri meja panjang yang menyediakan banyak jenis minuman dan juga kue-kue manis.

"Aku yakin kau tidak minum alkohol." ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba yang sudah muncul disamping Sakura, Sakura yang sedikit merasa kaget hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Ini jus jeruk." ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil gelas tinggi yang berisi jus berwarna orange dari atas meja lalu diberikannya kepada Sakura.

"Arigatou." ujar Sakura seraya menerima gelas itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar nona?" pintanya dan Sakura mengangguk setuju lalu mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang mengeliling meja bundar.

"Kau seorang muslimah?" tanya Sasuke. _Bodoh kenapa tanya itu!_ Pikir Sasuke kesal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu meminum jusnya untuk sebentar lalu menaruh gelas itu di atas meja.

"Iya aku muslimah." jawab Sakura.

"Menurut mu apa arti dari sebuah hijab yang menutupi kepala mu?" tanya Sasuke serius.

"Menutupi aurat ku dari jutaan pasang mata kaum Adam yang bukan mahromku, menjadi pelindungku dimanapun aku berada, menjadi identitas ku sebagai seorang wanita muslim, dan wujud cintaku kepada tuhanku yang maha esa." jawab Sakura jujur.

"Bagaimana cara mu dalam bertoleransi dalam beragama?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Saling menghormati dan saling membantu satu sama lain lalu tidak saling menganggu atau mengejek adalah hal yang baik. Berteman dengan orang-orang yang berbeda kepercayaan bukanlah hal yang salah, asal kita bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Karena aku tidak menyembah apa yang kamu sembah dan kamu bukan penyembah apa yang aku sembah, dan aku tidak pernah menjadi penyembah apa yang kamu sembah, dan kamu tidak pernah pula menjadi penyembah apa yang aku sembah, untukmu agamamu dan untukku agamaku.

Artinya setiap orang bisa mengerjakan apa yang agama mereka ajarkan tanpa harus menyembah apa yang orang lain sembah dan hormati hanya karena toleransi. Untukmu agamamu dan untukku agamaku." ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tipe laki-laki yang seperti apa engkau idamkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayahku dan Rosululloh. Nabiku Muhammad SAW." jawab Sakura.

"Tipe yang bagus." Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tipe mu?" tanya Sakura untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aisyah." Sakura tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kau tak ingin istri seperti ibu mu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku dan ibuku berbeda keyakinan dan aku mau nanti yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku adalah wanita yang juga meyakini apa yang aku yakini." jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil kemudian ia meraih gelas anggur yang berisi jus lalu dia kembali minum dengan tenang.

"Emm... Apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyungging senyuman di wajahnya sedangkan Sakura malah terkekeh pelan mendengarnya lalu menaruh gelas tersebut kembali keatas meja.

"Aku tidak pacaran." jawabnya dan Sasuke tidak kaget lagi mendengarnya karena dia sudah tahu gadis seperti apa yang duduk di depannya saat ini.

"Apa sudah ada laki-laki yang mengikat mu?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh harap dan Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban membuat Sasuke seperti di hujani embun pagi yang menyejukan.

"Kalau begitu maukah engkau menikah dengan ku ya _ukhti_?" pinta Sasuke penuh harap.

Sakura yang mendengar pria itu memanggilnya ya _ukhti_ cukup terkejut tapi dengan sikap tenangnya dia pun mampu menutupi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan seorang pria yang satu keyakinan dengan ku." ujar Sakura menimpali sambil memasang senyuman manisnya kemudian menundukan kepala.

"Aku muslim sejak satu tahun yang lalu, apa kau mau menerimaku yang bukan muslim sejak aku di lahirkan?" sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan mu." ujar Sakura telak membuat harapan Sasuke runtuh seketika, "Kalau kau belum datang menemui ayahku." lanjut Sakura dan Sasuke yang tadi sempat drop langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kedua _emerlad_ yang ada didepannya.

"Dan aku bukan gadis yang anggun dan juga lembut seperti penampilanku, aku–"

"Aku akan menerima mu apa adanya bahkan semua kekuranganmu." ujar Sasuke cepat memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan karena pria yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini terlihat lucu dan juga menggemaskan di matanya.

"Baiklah dan kalau begitu aku ingin memberi mu saran." ujar Sakura kemudian beranjak dari duduknya saat ayahnya mulai berjalan kearahnya dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Berlatihlah untuk tersenyum dan bersosialisasi. Kau membutuhkannya." ujar Sakura kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di tempat karena mendengar saran darinya.

Otak cerdas miliknya langsung berfungsi cepat dan lamunannya akhirnya menghilang, dengan refleks Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya mencari sosok gadis yang tidak dia ketahui namanya tapi sudah dia lamar tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan tapi sosok gadis itu benar-benar sudah menghilang. Mungkinkah gadis berkerudung merah muda tadi adalah gadis yang membantunya malam itu? Dan apakah ini maksud dari perkataan dirinya yang bukan gadis anggun dan lembut seperti penampilan tapi Sasuke yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang anggun dan juga lembut meskipun dia bisa mengalahkan sepuluh orang pria sekaligus dalam hal beladiri.

Dan sepertinya mulai malam ini juga Sasuke harus mengerahkan orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk mencari sosok gadis yang tidak dia ketahui namanya tapi sudah dia lamar, mengingat hal itu Sasuke rasanya ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri tapi mengingat perkataan gadis itu lagi membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Kalau ayah gadis itu mengizinkan maka dia bisa menikahi gadis berparas cantik dan berakhlak mulia itu karena bagaimanapun juga restu orang tua itu penting untuk memulai sebuah hubungan atau sebuah kegiatan dan Sasuke mempercayai hal itu.

Oke semangat Sasuke, semoga kau menemukan gadis itu dan melamarnya.

 **...**

Lima belas jam kemudian.

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat gadis yang semalam dia temui bahkan beberapa berkas yang seharusnya dia kerjakan terbengkalai.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan dirinya, Sasuke membenahi posisi duduknya dan kembali memasang wajah dingin dan datar khas dirinya.

"Masuk!" serunya.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan sosok pria paruh baya masuk kemudian membungkukkan badan di depannya lalu menyerahkan sebuah map keatas meja Sasuke.

"Ini adalah informasi yang kami dapat tentang gadis yang tuan cari." ujarnya menjelaskan.

Sasuke langsung saja meraih map itu dengan cepat dan membacanya dengan teliti bahkan titik komapun dia perhatikan dengan seksama.

"Haruno Sakura putri dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Jadi ibunya orang Indonesia. Pantas saja cantik." ujar Sasuke senang lalu melanjutkan bacanya hingga halaman terakhir.

"Keluarga Haruno adalah pemilik HR Group dan HR Group adalah perusahaan terbesar setelah The UC Group. Ini menguntungkan untukku." ujar Sasuke pelan lalu melirik sebentar kearah seketaris pribadinya seraya menyeringai.

"Aku ingin siang ini kita mengajukan surat kerja sama kepada HR Group." ujarnya mutlak kepada seketarisnya itu.

" _Ha'i_ Uchiha- _sama_." sahutanya mengerti.

 **END OR TBC?**


	2. Lampu hijau

Sasuke tersenyum puas seraya berjabat tangan dengan Sasori yang ikut tersenyum.

"Semoga perusahaan kita dapat saling berkerja sama dengan baik dan saling menguntungkan." ujar Sasori lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oh ya apa kau lapar? Kita bisa makan siang bersama mumpung kita sedang berada di cafe." tawar Sasori.

"Baiklah, lagi pula ini sudah waktunya makan siang." sahut Sasuke.

Sasori tersenyum kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan dan kebetulan cafe yang mereka pilih adalah cafe yang berlebel halal jadi mereka bisa makan tanpa merasa khawatir.

"Aku dengar kau baru saja berkerja sama dengan perusahaan terbesar di Dubai." ujar Sasori kagum.

"Ya begitulah, kami berkerja sama dalam membangun hotel berbintang tujuh disana." jawab Sasuke ramah tanpa kesan angkuh seperti pengusaha biasa lakukan dan Sasori lagi-lagi kagum dengan sikap yang Sasuke tunjukan kepadanya.

"Ku dengar kau baru saja memeluk Islam, apa itu benar?" tanya Sasori hati-hati.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Alhamdulillah ya akhi." sahut Sasuke.

Sasori tersenyum begitu juga dengan seketarisnya yang juga beragama Islam.

"Semoga antum selalu istiqomah." ujar Sasori.

"Amin." Sasuke mengamini Sasori.

"Emm Sasori-san aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." ujar Sasuke yang mulai serius.

"Silahkan." sahut Sasori.

Pertanyaan Sasuke belum sempat terucap karena pelayan kembali datang membawa pesana mereka.

"Silahkan dinikmati." ucap pelayan cafe seraya menundukan badan setelah menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"Syukron." ujar Sasori. Pelayan itu tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja para pengusaha.

"Silahkan jika engkau ingin bertanya ya akhi." ujar Sasori.

"Aku dengar kau memiliki seorang adik perempuan, apa dia masih sendiri?" Sasori tersenyum tipis, sekarang dia paham kenapa perusahaan besar seperti The UC Group ingin berkerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Dia masih sendiri." jawaban Sasori membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Maaf sebelumnya ya akhi, aku sudah melamar adik mu saat pesta ulang tahun perusahaan Myu Ltd. Dan adik mu akan menerima diriku jika ayah mu dan dirimu setuju. Dan aku sangat gugup saat ini, sungguh aku sangat gugup apalagi aku baru saja memeluk Islam sebagai kepercayaan ku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, maka dari itu selama satu minggu setelah pesta itu, aku belajar bagaimana cara pria melamar wanita di dalam Islam lalu apa itu ta'aruf."

"Jika engkau setuju maka diriku akan kembali mempersiapan diri untuk menemui ayah mu untuk melamar adik mu. Tapi maafkan aku ya akhi karena ayah, ibu dan kakak ku bukan seorang muslim." ujar Sasuke penuh harap dan mengecilkan volume suaranya saat mengatakan bahwa ayah, ibu dan kakaknya non muslim.

"Temui saja ayahku." ujar Sasori seraya menyematkan senyumannya untuk Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke begitu ingin meminang adiknya untuk di jadikan istri hingga belajar banyak hal tapi itu adalah hal yang bagus, karena itu sudah menjadi bukti kalau Sasuke benar-benar serius ingin menikahi adiknya bukan karena bisnis semata atau melampiaskan nafsu semata.

"Tapi adikku ini bukanlah muslimah yang anggun ya akhi." ujar Sasori.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Adikku hanya bersikap anggun di depan orang asing karena adikku itu meskipun berkerudung panjang tapi dia seorang gadis yang tomboy, dia tidak bisa memasak, suka memerintah, tidak suka di kekang, keras kepala, suka kebut-kebutan di jalan dengan motor Ninja, pemalas, dia suka menonton drama Korea dan suka bernyanyi. Apa kau masih mau menikah dengannya?" tanya Sasori seraya mengaduk-aduk gelasnya yang berisi jus jeruk.

Sasuke termenung memikirkan perkataan Sasori tapi dia kembali mengingat apa yang sakura katakan pada malam pesta. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum dengan pandangan yang tajam bahkan dia menjawab dengan baik tanpa gugup sedikitpun, gadis itu menatapnya intens dan tajam seperti menerkam tapi tingkah laku yang dia tunjukan begitu anggun dan lembut.

Gadis itu sedikit membuatnya penasaran, seperti apakah sosoknya?

"Aku akan berusaha untuk membimbingnya meski diriku ini masih baru tapi tidak ada kata terlambat untuk belajar bersama menjadi yang lebih baik." ujar Sasuke menimpali perkataan Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Datanglah kerumah untuk melamarnya, jika ayah ku setuju begitu juga denganku," ujar Sasori dan sepertinya itu lampu hijau untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sasuke tulus.

Sasori mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Ayo kita makan siang dulu ya akhi biar nanti punya tenaga untuk kerja lagi dan sepertinya tiga puluh menit lagi akan azan Zuhur."

"Kalau begitu setelah ini kita ke masjid bersama-sama, bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." sahut Sasori.

Bersambung~

Baturaja, 28 Agustus 2016 Sumatera Selatan.

Wattpad : mitsuki_himechan


End file.
